My Little Pony: Defenders of Equestria
by PlasmaShinx77
Summary: In a city where characters from multiple games live together in peace, four roommates: an awkward Red Mage, a spontaneous Stormtrooper, an athletic Pokémon Trainer, and an intelligent Yellow Toadette, will find themselves plunged into the MLP universe, where adventures and hilarity is sure to follow. (OCs WANTED AND ACCEPTED, so please give this story a chance!)


**PlasmaShinx77: Hello, bronies and other people who decided to read this out of boredom! Welcome to my fifth fanfic and second crossover ever. I hope you all find this story to your liking.**

 **Carlos: And be sure to review, please!**

 **PlasmaShinx77: Hey, you can't be here! You need to wait for me to introduce you in the story!**

 **Carlos: What are you talking about!? I'm in EVERY story you've ever made on this site!**

 **PlasmaShinx77: ...**

 **Carlos: Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, explain this story's mechanics.**

 **PlasmaShinx: Oh, right! Um... I'll occasionally slip in an author's note in order to clarify something. Also, I'll be giving bios on bosses. Oh, and I want to play this out like a real TV show, so every time you see** ** _INTERMISSION_** **, it means the time that commercials would air. I'll also divide the many adventures into episodes and seasons. Now, let's start this up before any other characters reveal themselves.**

 **Twilight: PlasmaShinx77 doesn't own the My Little Pony or Pokémon franchises. They belong to Hasbro and Nintendo, respectively. He does own a portion of the OCs, which he'll point out when they are introduced.**

 **PlasmaShinx77: Hey!**

 **Luna: We shall also provide thy rules for the reading of the story:**

 **"** **Hello," - Dialogue**

 **"** ** _Hello_** **," - Thoughts**

 **{Hello} - Author's Notes**

 **(Hello) - Transitions/Music**

 **INTERMISSION - Commercial Break**

 **PlasmaShinx77: Oh, come on!**

* * *

 _Once, there were different universes in the world, who had their own rules and styles. On the rare occasions of them all meeting each other, they would merely agree to coexist in peace._

 _However, once The Devourer, was summoned by four villains the world's know as Airy, Lysandre, King Bowser, and Darth Sidious, it lost control and threatened to destroy all worlds in the blink of an eye, four heroes emerged: an ordinary 19 year-old farm boy named Tiz, a legendary 17 year-old pokémon trainer named Ash, a 28 year-old red-clad plumber known as Mario, and a 19 year-old master Jedi named Luke._

 **{PS77: I do not own any of the aforementioned characters in the second paragraph.}**

 _Together, with the prayers of their worlds giving them strength to defeat The Devourer and put the villains in their worlds. The Devourer, however, was able to create a merging point between all worlds before it was completely sealed away._

 _While most people still wanted to coexist separately, there were a few people of each realm who met at the merging point, deciding to not let it go to waste, and shape it into a large city where characters from all realms could exist with each other._

 _That is the legend that is passed on to everyone who lives in Cross City in the present day, which has only occurred recently. However, our story today focuses on 5 years later, where four ragtag roommates who live there will go through the many misadventures that would eventually make them heroes in a land that was thought to never exist..._

* * *

 **(Play the MLP:FiM Intro Song)**

* * *

In Cross City, there were thousands of residents - boos, octoroks, goblins, hammer bros, egg pawns, you name it. There were also many attractions. Such as the dodongo bomb toss, the whack-a-whacka, and even an arcade with video game simulators. Cross City had easily become the capital of each world because of its exciting games, exotic foods, and vast populations.

In one house of the city, there were two boys sitting on their couch. One of them had on a red shirt with a red jacket with white trimmings and a white collar, a long red cape, a red cap with a white plume stuck in it, slim black pants, brown, leather fingerless gloves and brown boots. He also had a sheath. There was a sword with a blue hilt in it. He was a light-skinned boy with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was playing a game on an aqua blue 3DS. He looked like he had just hit his twenties.

 **{PS77: That's the first OC. Carlos. He is from the Final Fantasy/Bravely Default universe. As for his job, it's kind of obvious, but if you don't know, it'll be mentioned later. Carlos belongs to yours truly.}**

The other boy had on a stormtrooper outfit, but without the helmet, which was next to him and had an antenna on it. As for the boy, he had purple eyes, pale skin, and his black hair was in complete disarray. He was watching a show on TV. He looked like he was about 19.

 **{PS77: That's Stefen. He is from the Star Wars universe. He also belongs to Ckbrothers.}**

The stormtrooper looked over at what his friend was playing. "Carlos, you're playing Bravely Default _again_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but I can't get past this stupid boss!" Carlos said in frustrated manner. "Any ideas, Stefen?"

"Well, for starters, I don't think you should give all of your characters the red mage job," Stefen said awkwardly.

"But red mages are awesome!" Carlos protested, "Which makes sense, since I'm one," he added proudly.

Stefen held back a laugh. "Dude, be serious. Every time you try to talk to a girl, you start to freeze up."

Carlos looked shocked. "T-That's not..."

"And every time a girl flirts with _you_ ," Stefen continued, "you start blushing madly and going all ga-ga for her, which probably explains why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Okay. So, I may not be a ladies' man," Carlos admitted, "but be honest - you and I make a pretty good fighting team."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, you're the only red mage I know that can use such a skill set," Stefen complimented.

"Same here. You're the only stormtrooper I know that doesn't shoot like a blindfolded drunkard," Carlos replied jokingly. They both shared a laugh for a few seconds. Stefen looked at the digital clock on the cable box, which read 11:45 a.m.

"Hey, um, when did Kendra say she'd be back from her morning jog?" he asked.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know. Like, 11:45 or something?"

"Really? But Kendra's always been on time," Stefen said.

"And I still am!" someone said triumphantly. Carlos and Stefen turned to the doorway and saw a Caucasian girl with dark blue eyes, which were contact lenses, and long black hair, which she kept tied into a single ponytail with a blue hairband. She wore a light blue tank top with teal shorts, white running shoes and blue socks. She was also struggling to carry a voltorb.

 **{PS77: That's Kendra. She is a Pokémon Trainer from the Pokémon universe, and she belongs to RemiScarlet58. As for which pokémon make up her whole team, you'll find out soon enough...}**

The girl exhaustedly set the voltorb down on a soft chair that was next to the couch. "Phew! Now _that_ was a good workout! Thanks again, Voltorb," she said as she pulled out a pokéball and held it in front of the pokémon.

"Return," she said, which caused a red light to come out of the ball and connect with Voltorb, bringing it inside.

"Looks like you're back," Carlos said, going back to playing his game.

"Yup, and I brought tomato and cheese sandwiches for everyone!" Kendra said as she gave each of the boys a brown bag.

"Thanks!" Stefen said, eating a slice of the sandwich.

"Yeah... I don't eat tomatoes..." Carlos said, pushing the bag away without even looking away from his 3DS.

"Oh, come on, Carlos!" Kendra groaned, taking the bag he refused. "You should take a run with me sometime. It'll lower your cholesterol and fat."

Carlos took that moment to look up and close his 3DS. "I'm not even fat! And besides, if I do get diabetes, I'll just cast a Cure spell on myself and be perfectly fine."

"That's not exactly true," a voice said. The three of them turned and saw another girl. She appeared to look like Toadette, but with a few subtle differences. First of all, instead of pink, her dress and vest were a yellow color. She still had brown boots, though. Her eyes were deep blue color, and her brown hair was tied into a single braid that went behind her back. She held a laptop in one arm.

 **{PS77: And that is Serena, the last main protagonist OC in this fanfic! She is from the Mario world, and belongs to Magyk-Foal1.}**

"What do you mean by that, Serena?" Carlos asked.

"It's quite simple, actually," Serena said as she took a seat on the couch. "You see, building up too much cholesterol will actually affect your heart. So, the diabetes would spread throughout your organs. Since your Cure only heals the human body's outer layer, meaning that you would still die internally."

"See? You can't deny it if Serena says it's true!" Kendra said triumphantly.

"You know... In all the TV that I've watched, there were a ton of odd roommates," Carlos said. "We, by far, are totally the weirdest."

"Ooh, look, guys!" Stefen said, pointing to the TV, where he was on a channel that was currently playing a marathon of shows about ponies. "It's an MLP marathon, and it's on the first episode!"

"... My Little Pony? _Seriously_?" Carlos asked incredulously.

"Yeah, this show isn't really my style," Kendra added.

"Agreed. A show about anthropomorphic ponies who try to spread friendship throughout the world is just to fictional for me," Serena told him.

"Have any of you ever watched the show before?" Stefen inquired. The other three remained silent. "Exactly. At least give it a chance, guys."

"Fine," they all groaned in unison. Stefen smiled in triumph as he set the remote down and the marathon began.

 _"Man, those ponies look so happy,"_ Carlos thought, _"I bet they never worry about a thing..."_

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, in the far-off Land of Equestria...)**

* * *

Unbeknownst to the four roommates, however, Equestria was real... and its capital city, Canterlot, was in complete and utter turmoil.

A white unicorn guard ran into a castle with a weak-looking unicorn on his back. He ran into a room and brought him before two other ponies.

One was tall, had white fur, a horn and wings, and a bane and tail that shone of bright pink, green and blue. She had a gold tiara, a gold necklace with an amethyst, similarly colored purple eyes, and there was also a sun symbol on her flank.

The second pony had dark blue fur, horn and wings. Her mane was the color of a starry midnight sky, and her eyes were an aqua blue. She wore a necklace with a white moon, and had a similar symbol on her flank.

The white pony looked worried. "Oh, dear... yet another pony who has fallen victim to Tirek's black magic... Take him to the infirmary." The guard nodded and galloped away.

The dark pony placed a reassuring hoof on the other. "Celestia, it is not your fault. But what shall our next move be?"

Celestia thought for a moment. "Well... something rather odd appeared in the ancient manuscript chambers." She then pulled out an old looking book with what appeared to be a velvet cover. "What do you make of it, Luna?"

"Hmm... it must be at least 100 years old... why, it appears to be some sort of old legend!" Luna said, which got Celestia's attention. "Let's see what it foretells..." Luna continued, using her magic to flip to the first page.

 _In one-hundred years' time,_

 _Equestria most fair,_

 _Will fall to the brink_

 _Of destruction and despair._

 _Although hope is bleak,_

 _And the capital city is a wreck,_

 _The princesses shall summon_

 _Four foreign heroes to stop Tirek._

"What do you suppose it means?" Luna asked.

"'Four foreign heroes'... I believe that it means we'll need help from the ones who are not like us," Celestial concluded.

"I see... then let us perform the summoning spell," Luna said, getting off her throne. Celestia did the same, and the two faced each other.

"Are you ready?" Celestia asked. Luna nodded. "Then let's do it." They both leaned forward and bent their heads down so their horns were touching. They mustered up as much magic as they could as their horns began to glow a golden color. Finally, when they were at the peak of exhaustion, they fired the golden aura into the sky, where it went on for what seemed like forever.

Luna stared up at the direction of the magic blast. "Now what, sister?"

"We wait," Celestial said hopefully. "These heroes should arrive, but I have no idea of knowing where. I will send a message to Twilight so she can keep an eye out for them..."

* * *

 ** _INTERMISSION_**

* * *

 **(Back at Cross City...)**

* * *

"GAH!" Carlos shrieked as he felt Stefen violently shake him awake. He looked around and saw that he, Stefen, Kendra and Serena were still on the couch.

"Were you sleeping!?" Stefen said.

"Yeah, but this is taking forever," Carlos whined, hoping that the marathon would end soon. "How far has this marathon gone, anyway?"

"We're only halfway through the first episode!" Stefen exclaimed. Carlos looked at the TV and, sure enough, a commercial break finished and the marathon resumed.

"Oh, come on!" Carlos complained.

All of a sudden, the screen began to flicker a bit before static overtook it.

"See? Even the TV wants to make it stop!" Carlos said. As soon as he finished, something purple sparked amidst the static. A second later, something burst out of the TV and laid in front of it. It appeared to be some kind of golden vortex.

"Um..." Stefen said in shock.

"This is... new," Carlos said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Kendra agreed.

"OMG! It's a tachyon portal!" Serena explained, running over to get a closer look at the portal.

"Serena, be careful!" Kendra said.

"Don't worry," Serena said, "I perfectly understand how to properly avert the dangers ofAAAHHH!" All of a sudden, Serena fell into portal.

"Serena!" The other three said, jumping in after her.

* * *

 **(In the portal...)**

* * *

Carlos, Stefen, Kendra and Serena were currently in a free fall inside of the magenta portal.

"This... This is all my fault," Serena said sadly. The other three remained silent.

"Um... Isn't this the part where you say it wasn't my fault?" Serena asked.

"No," they all said nonchalantly. Serena huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. Suddenly, they were all knocked unconscious by a bright flash of light.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in Canterlot...)**

* * *

In a fairly deserted part of the city, a blue unicorn stallion was seen carrying a box of party favors. He tripped on a rock, however, and lost his balance, causing a rubber ball from the box to fall out and roll into a dark alley.

The stallion groaned before putting the box down and going into the alley to retrieve the ball. However, he suddenly reeled back in pain as he felt the life being drained out of him. After what seemed to be a few minutes, the stallion fell to the ground, his coat and mane dimmer and his eyes void of color.

Two yellow pupils appeared from the darkness of the alley. "I'm coming for you... Princess Luna..." a demonic voice said.

* * *

Carlos felt someone shaking him lightly. He felt sore, as if he was smashed by a dump truck, but he didn't ache much. He woke up with a groan and rubbed his eyes before opening them.

"After a few pokes and a shake, I am glad to see you awake," someone said. Carlos turned to his left and saw a zebra. She had a black and white mane and tail, blue eyes, wore gold earrings, neck rings, and a stack of bracelets on her left foreleg. Carlos also noticed a strange spiral sun mark on her flank.

"Um... Who said that?" Carlos asked, looking around the room. He noticed that there were various masks and books.

"Why, I did, of course. Did you expect less from a horse?" the zebra asked.

Carlos was completely surprised to see that the zebra was talking, but he had to focus. "Um... So, who are you?" Carlos asked. "And where exactly are we?"

"I am Zecora, potion-maker of age 33. As for location, you're in my hut in the Everfree," the zebra, named Zecora, said.

"Pardon my asking, but... what land is this?" Carlos asked her.

Zecora looked confused, but then came to realization. "Ah, so you must be from Cross City. The Caldislan Prince Carlos Auberdin, and a red mage prodigy."

Carlos was once again shocked. "How... How did you know that?"

"The wind says all if you can feel its call," Zecora answered. "Oh, and as for where you are, you're in Equestria: the friendliest land by far."

 _"_ _Wait. Equestria... So that means..."_ Carlos thought with a look of horror, _"I'm in the My Little Pony universe!?"_

* * *

 _ **INTERMISSION**_

* * *

Zecora looked concerned. "Are you in a panic? Your expression is quite manic."

Carlos shook off his shock. "No, it's just... I didn't expect to wind up in Equestria. Hey... Do you happen to know where my friends are?"

Zecora thought for a moment. "I am unsure of what happened to your other friends three, but maybe Princess Twilight of Ponyville knows. Should we see?"

"... Sure, I guess," Carlos said as he and Zecora left the hut to go towards a large silver tree in a colorful town.

* * *

Pain. That was all that Stefen could feel. It had dulled majorly, but his muscles were still throbbing. He sat up and felt below him. He was sitting on a straw bed. He opened his groggy eyes and was greeted by the sight of two ponies staring at him.

"WHOA!" Stefen said as he backed up. He also took a closer look at the two ponies. They were both mares. One of them had a light blue coat with a loose mane and tail with the colors of the rainbow. She also had amethyst eyes and pegasus wings, and a cloud and rainbow bolt symbol on her flank. The second pony had an orange coat of fur, a yellow mane that was tied into a ponytail, a yellow tail, emerald green eyes and a cowboy hat. There were three apple symbols on her flank.

"Are you okay?" the first mare asked.

"Y-Yeah," Stefen said, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Are ya sure 'bout that, pardner?" the other one asked in a western accent.

"Wait," Stefen said suddenly, "You can talk?"

The two ponies looked at each other with confused expressions before looking back at Stefen. "Uh... What's yer name? Ah'm Applejack, and this here's Rainbow Dash," the pony known as Applejack said.

"I'm Stefen," Stefen replied. "Where am I, anyway?"

"Why, yer at Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack said jovially.

"Well, it doesn't look like you're from here..." Rainbow Dash said, "and you're certainly not a pony... Maybe Twilight can help you. Let's go." Without another word, Stefen got up and followed Applejack and Rainbow Dash to a large silver tree in a nearby town.

* * *

Despite the others' fates, Kendra felt at peace when she regained consciousness. She sat up on the comfy couch that she was resting on and saw two female ponies in front of her.

One of them had a yellow coat of fur, a light pink tail, and a light pink mane that covered one of her turquoise eyes. She also had wings and three butterfly symbols on her flank.

The other mare had a pure white fur coat and a stylish purple mane and tail. She had long eyelashes, sapphire eyes, a unicorn horn and three gem symbols on her flank.

"Oh... Um, h-hello," the yellow mare said.

"Are you okay, darling? You took quite a nasty fall," the white one said.

"Uh... who exactly are you?" Kendra asked in confusion.

"Oh, silly us. My name is Rarity. Charmed," the white unicorn, Rarity, said as she extended out a hoof, which Kendra reluctantly shook.

"I... I'm F-Fluttershy," the other mare said shyly.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Kendra. Kendra Davis," Kendra told them.

"You don't appear to be from here," Rarity mused, "Or... any part of Equestria, for that matter."

"I'm in Equestria!?" Kendra thought in shock before calming down. "No, I'm from Cross City."

"Cross City? I'm afraid that name doesn't sound familiar, dear," Rarity said.

"Um... let's go ask Twilight..." Fluttershy suggested.

"Great idea! Come, we'll take you to Twilight! She knows just about everything," Rarity said. Kendra got up and followed the two ponies to a silver tree in a village.

* * *

 **(In Ponyville...)**

* * *

As Carlos and Zecora made their way through Ponyville, Carlos got many stares from passersby.

"Man, I hate it when I'm stared at!" Carlos complained.

"In this land, humans are only heard of in lore," Zecora explained. "To them, you're something that has never been seen before."

"I guess you've got a point," Carlos said.

"Carlos!" he heard three people shout. Carlos looked up and saw Stefen, Kendra and Serena running over to him. He did the same, and the four shared a friendly group hug.

Someone cleared their throat. Carlos looked and saw Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and two other mares.

One of them had a light pink coat of fur, and a poofy hot pink mane and tail. She had clear blue eyes, and a peppy smile. She had blue and yellow balloon symbols on her flank.

The other mare looked more stern, however. She had an orchid coat of fur, and an indigo mane and tail, each with a hot pink stripe. She had lavender eyes, a horn, wings, and a magic purple symbol on her flank.

"I'd hate to ruin this reunion, but we haven't much time!" the lavender unicorn said impatiently.

"And who exactly are you?" Carlos asked, almost rudely.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash," Twilight said impatiently. "Now, if I could finish-"

"Twilight! Another letter!" a voice from the tree said. The doors opened and a purple baby dragon with a light green underbelly and ears and emerald eyes ran out, holding a scroll. Twilight picked up the scroll and read it, a look of horror on her face.

"Twilight, what's wrong? Do you need a party?" Pinkie asked in a very high-pitched voice.

Before anyone else could ask what was wrong, Twilight enveloped them all in a purple light and teleported them.

* * *

 **(At Canterlot Castle...)**

* * *

When the light dissipated, they were in front of the Canterlot castle, they were all shocked to find Princess Celestial on the ground.

"Princess Celestial!" Twilight shrieked, kneeling beside the princess.

She looked at them and coughed. "L-Luna..."

Carlos looked at his three friends. "There must be something in the castle. Let's go!" The four of them, followed by the Mane 6, Spike and Zecora ran into the palace and were greeted by a horrible sight.

There, holding an unconscious Princess Luna, was a centaur-like creature. He had a black fur coat, crimson muscly arms, white beard and hair, a white tail, yellow pupils, and two black horns on his head.

Tirek.

He smirked, mainly at Carlos, Stefen, Kendra and Serena. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the heroes of legend..."

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 **PlasmaShinx77: And that's a wrap! Now, I was initially going to publish this in Christmas, but I put this chapter up today in case you wanted to submit any OCs. Speaking of which, here's the template:**

 **Name:**

 **Age (should be from 14 to 25):**

 **Species:**

 **Series (Mario, Sonic, Pokémon, MLP, etc.):**

 **Clothing:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **Your OC can be anything from the following franchises: Mario, Sonic, Legend of Zelda, Bravely Default, Kirby, Star Wars, or Pokémon. So they could be a trainer, a changeling, a monk, a goron, you name it. As long as they're in a franchise that I mentioned. I'll PM you if I need more details. BTW, 19 would be the average age to send. You can only send 3 total OCs, and one at a time, unless two are best friends or siblings or something. Anyways, I'll see you in 2-3 months, and I hope you enjoyed this sneak peek! Oh and here are some facts on the main characters:**

 **Carlos Auberdin is 20 years old.**

 **Stefen Kalar is 19 years old.**

 **Kendra Davis is 19 years old.**

 **Serena Soleanna is 18 years old.**

 **Twilight Sparkle is 19 years old.**

 **Rainbow Dash is 20 years old.**

 **Pinkie Pie is 18 years old.**

 **Fluttershy is 19 years old.**

 **Rarity is 20 years old.**

 **Applejack is 19 years old.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
